fictional_brazilian_amokfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Freitas de Barbosa
Alexander Freitas de Barbosa was a Brazilian who killed five persons and wounded 12 others at a carnival in Recife, Brazil, on December 24, 2001 before being subdued and arrested.Mata cinco, fere dez, O Diario de Recife (December 25, 2001)Matou por causa de um incidente de uma fantasia, A Pesquisa (December 26, 2001) He was sentenced to 211 years in prison, where he only served three years.Matador recebe sua condenação, Diario de Recife (December 27, 2001) Background On September 15, 2001, de Barbosa had coincidently purchased an suicide bomber costume, days after the September 11, 2001 attacks. de Barbosa, questioned by the salesman if he was aware to the attacks, he said that he was not.Coma impediu matador de acompanhar os atentados, Diario de Recife (December 25, 2001) de Barbosa had previously a car accident on February 3, 2001 which left him in coma until September 13, 2001 where he was fully recovered. His mom, Maria Carla Barbosa, traumatized after the attacks, did not tell his son anything about the events.Mãe não quis avisar o filho sobre atentados, Diario de Recife (December 27, 2001) On September 21, 2001, de Barbosa, who had left for carnival, with a suicide bomber costume with fake explosives, was eventually grabbed by three policemen and arrested after questioning,Fantasia foi pavio para tragedia, Diario de Recife (December 25, 2001) de Barbosa, was erratically confused with a terrorist, because he had a long beard and showed very strange behavior in the carnival because of his recently coma release,Não era terrorista, diz Alexander no tribunal, Diario de Recife (December 26, 2001) de Barbosa was sent to prison, where he stayed for over 1 month.A tragédia do carnaval, Diario de Recife (December 25, 2001) On October 6, 2001 Barbosa was released,1 Mês na Prisão Pernambuco meu Estado (December 24, 2001) he showed signs of violence to his family, stating that he was wanting to kill himself,Matador já era suicida, Diario do Recife (December 28, 2001) and that he was wanting to do revenge.Sangue e vingança, Paraná o Nacional (December 25, 2001) On December 2, 2001 Barbosa was put on a psychiatric hospital,Rapaz já foi a hospital psiquiátrico, Diario do Recife (December 25, 2001) where he was put on sedatives mulitiple times.Falsa bomba e fantasia do homem bomba causaram a confusão, Diario de Recife (December 29, 2001) On December 5, 2001 he attacked a patient with a wood plank.Assassino já havia tentado matar paciente em hospital psiquiátrico, Diario do Recife (December 30, 2001) Murders On December 24, 2001, when people were celebrating on a crowded carnival, Barbosa lured five of them into a abandoned church, claiming that he was going to sell drugs for them,Drogas e sangue, Diario do Recife (December 28, 2001) and stabbed four of them fatally in the neck, while a fiveth died from his wounds in hospital.Cinco mortos por uma demente, Diario do Recife (December 29, 2001) Barbosa then began running fast, stabbing every person he encountered,Corrida maluca, Diario do Recife (December 25, 2001) after stabbing and wounding 12 of them, Barbosa was shot by a police officer,Matança não foi pior por causa do policial, Jornal o IN (December 25, 2001)Pagina 24, Coluna seis, Livros 22,8 962. (December 29, 2001) where he was preparing to stab the police officers,Alvo do Matador era Os Policiais, Diario do Recife (December 28, 2001) Barbosa was seriously wounded and was sent to the Getúlio Vargas Hospital da Esperança hospital, where he stayed until August 9, 2003.Destino Ceifado numa Manhã de Carnaval, Diario do Recife (December 30, 2001) Aftermath A memorial for the victims was created on March 29, 2003.Memorial de Lembrança, Jornal o Parana (March 30, 2003) While the mayor of the site built a maternity clinic on January 21, 2002 called Mães de Recife for a wounded pregnant women and for others women that were abused.Novo Hospital é criado, Diario do Recife, (January 21, 2002) Barbosa was sent to home on August 9, 2003.Chacinador volta a casa, Diario do Recife (August 10, 2003) One of Barbosa brothers, Vitor Manuel Barbosa, committed suicide by shooting himself in the head on May 6, 2004.Irmão de matador se mata em casa, Diario do Recife (May 7, 2004) A movie, called Carnaval was released on April 4, 2009.Filme sobre chacina é lançado, Diario do Recife (April 4, 2009) References Category:2001 rampages Category:Sentenced Category:Arrested Category:Cases with over 10 wounded